


Isekai Madnessxx

by JoGieBoiS



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hate Crimes, M/M, Modern, Multi, Mystery, One Piece Spoilers, One Piece Universe, Organized Crime, Slice of Life, Technology, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoGieBoiS/pseuds/JoGieBoiS
Summary: Welcome to the magical world of Isekai life! Drop into the One Piece world with nothing but the bare minimum. Will you meet the Strawhats? Team up with the Heart Pirates? Join the World Government? The choice is yours and yours alone! Now, let us throw ourselves into the One Piece world!~
Kudos: 2





	Isekai Madnessxx

**Author's Note:**

> [𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐞𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐓𝐞𝐤𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠𝟏𝟎𝟏! 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐞𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞. 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐩𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐦𝐞.]

_The brilliant sun shined down upon the vibrant flowering plants/plants. The vegetation added to the aesthetic of the surrounding area. The sun rays pierced through leaves and abnormally large fruits that hung by a thread from the treetops. "...." Beneath the flourishing wildlife lies a young boy out cold and unresponsive. The items he owned scattered about the place._ _"..Ack!" Abruptly awakening, the young male placed a hand over his chest, hoping the pain would cease. "Nrghh..." Gradually rising, he'd feel the sharp grass cut at his skin little by little. "Shit...why was I thrown so fast?..." Placing his remaining hand over his head, he'd slowly and painfully sit up. "..Where am I?.." Everything was covered in nature, and the air carried a sweet aroma. "....Wait a second." The chips and pieces began reforming for him. "..I remember sitting in my chair..and then.."_

_4 hours earlier_

_**Crackle!** _

_"What?! Dude, you are an idiot, don't even stay where you are!" Benji leaned against his gaming chair. Enjoying the sudden creak that emitted from the object. "Look, this is why you buy gaming chairs because they'll grant you all the power." Grabbing a nearby soda can, he'd open it with a loud pop before chugging the beverage. "Hm? Homework? Nope, I'm a smart boy because I finished mines earlier."_

_"Oh, I feel so happy for you..fuck off bro." On the other line, Benji's friend relaxed on his bed. "I'm exhausted...I feel like I worked my life away today."_

_"Uhh, well, that's what happens when you go to school." Benji places the soda down before getting settled for bed._

_"Heh, that's easy for you to say..wait until your eighteen like me then, come talk to me when you have a job and paying rent."_

_"Oh, I'm older and have responsibilities, so I have to give wise speeches!~"_

_**"Fuck off."** _

_"Ha! Whatever, man, I'm enjoying my life as a teenager. I'm going to watch some videos and head to bed. See ya later." After the goodbyes, Benji hangs up and places his phone down. Placing the charger port within the phone. Turning onto his side, he'd throw the blankets over his whole body to observe media in peace. "Why is there so much drama in the beauty community again?.."_

_"I was speaking to one of my friends..and then I went to sleep...I think?" The memories were still fuzzy, and his vision wasn't useful in the slightest. "My head is killing me.." Benji now ran his fingers across the island's floor in an attempt to find anything useful. The search short-lived once he felt something cold and solid. "..What is that?.." Picking up the item without a second thought, he's wielding it until he was sure it was safe to carry. Thankfully, his vision was returning as he began making out the features of the device. The cover was black, and the pattern that was covered had gold and purple theme color. "..What the hell?! This is my phone! Is it even working?! How am I going to explain this to my mom?!" Benji held the phone close to his chest as he finally remembered most if not everything. "I was thrown here..b-by a fairy! I was_ _thrown here from my god damn bed! I have..items! Where are my items?!"_

_A bag, clothes, and something else. Begin began searching the ground for anything that he brought along the way. The only items were his phone and a small bag, and a dirty pair of clothing. "..Hold on.." Checking his own body, he noticed that he was still in his pajamas. "It wasn't even morning time...but it's daytime here..." Gazing up at the sky, Benji struggled before getting on his feet and maintaining balance. "How am I even alive? If I fell that far?" Refocusing on his phone, he'd double-tap before putting in the code. "..Only 50%...if it goes down I can't charge it...I don't remember bringing a charger. It wouldn't matter anyway." Cycling through the apps and photos there was an understanding that service and wifi were long gone. "Okay, I had a phone and something else.."_

_**Pat! Pat!** _

_"Wait..my bag..my bag is gone!" Picking up the smaller pouch, Benji swiveled around in desperate search of his belongings. "They must've fallen somewhere else.." Glancing at the pouch, he'd untie and open it and go wide-eyed. "..What the..what the hell is this?.." Within the bag were golden coins..and a decent amount. "I'm rich already? God, I wish I could contact someone!"_

**_2 hours later..._ **

_"Ah! Ouch! Is this the Amazon Rain Forest or something?.." Never has Begin been in something filled with many dangerous plants. "I just want my bag...I can't wait to hashtag this at some point."_

_**"#Wakethefuckupconfusedandbroken"** _

_"That sounds about right..yup."_

_**CRACKLE! THUD!**   
_

_"Ahh!!" Like an antelope, Benji allows his feet to do the talking as he sprints in the opposite direction of the surrounding noise. Not wanting to deal with whatever was screwing with mother nature._

_**Rustle!** _

_Taking cover in some nearby bushes, he'd use the dirty hoodie he "brought" along with him and cover his head. "If I blend in, I'll be fine." The only issue being the hoodie's loud yellow color. Better than nothing._

_"......"_

_Benji hadn't noticed the person right next to him. The larger man kneeling to get a better look at Benji. "...."_

_**......** _

_Benji faced the man finally and gazed into his eyes. Those..soulless..eyes. "..Who the fuck are you?.." Not receiving an answer only made him uncomfortable. The only moment he's able to break free of this hell is when he remembers who he's looking at. "...Torino...Tor..i..no..people...Torino!" Standing up finally with arms outstretched, Begin would grin and call out towards the skies. **"ONE PIIIEEEEEECEEEE!!!"**_

_**.......** _

_Standing up beside Benji, the man raised a stick and slammed it onto Benji's head, causing him to drop his phone._

_**Thank you...Isekai Fairy.** _


End file.
